Naruto: A New Direction
by XxFollowUpGamerxX
Summary: Naruto is irritated with Sasuke's behavior and follows him to the front of the school to ask him why he acts like a jerk to everyone but when Mikoto saw him everything changed
1. prolog

**Hey guys this is followup and i just wanted to say that i didn't have much inspiration for good fanfics as of late until i found some stories so here is the first chapter**

 **Naruto will not have whisker marks. He will have minato's hair style. And he will have mokuton.**

 **I will tell you the differences the rinnegan will have later on.**

 **Rinnegan will grant sub elements**

 **Rinnegan human path will be split into two jutsu. Mind and memory reading, and soul absorption.**

 **Also naruto's rinnegan can use mangekyou sharingan jutsu even when his eternal mangekyou is not activated.(this is because his mangekyou is tied to his rinnegan.**

 **Also sasuke will not be in this fanfic because he dies…:(**

 **Also i want you to know that there will be long intermissions between chapters due to the amount of notes and lessons i have to do on platoweb because of virtual.**

 **Also understand that naruto will be slightly op if not jonin during the genin exams.**

 **I also wanted to apologize for not completing reunion five nights at freddy's fanfic. I am just too busy and u guys didn't meet my like amount**


	2. Chapter 1

**A yellow blur was seen jumping across roofs towards the academy Naruto Uzumaki just joined the academy. Naruto at 7 years old finally is starting his**

 **Dream of becoming a shinobi. Ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 4 he found an apartment and even found his favorite place to go. The library is a huge place filled to the brim with scrolls on history, shinobi tactics, fiction, and jutsu. Naruto spent most of his time during the gap in time between 4 and 7 reading history, shinobi tactics, and mostly the basic jutsu allowed. He wasn't able to get much jutsu. But one time during his trip he snuck into the jonin section and found the kage bunshin, it sounded like a good alternative to the bunshin so he made it his goal to master that instead of the normal bunshin.**

 **The jutsu he learned was the kawarimi, the henge, the kage bunshin, and the shunshin by the time he made it to the academy. He also practiced taijutsu, shuriken jutsu, and fuinjutsu which he made it to adept and could make resistance seals which he**

 **Is at level 2 out of 20 which is low chunin speed.**

 **Now back to the present**

 **Naruto wearing a white shirt and black pants is walking through the halls when he sees a frantic pink haired girl running the opposite direction of him. 'Doesn't anyone know not to run in the hall' naruto thought with a sweat drop. Once he made it to his classroom he sat down in the middle and waited for the teacher to arrive a few minutes later he sees a kid with a puppy on his head and fang like paint on his face walking towards him " Hey the name's kiba, kiba inuzuka what's yours." naruto stared at him with a calculating look before saying "uzumaki naruto" kiba gave him a feral grin before saying "do you know any of the people in this room?" naruto just stared then sighed "no there is not anyone worth knowing besides the ones that prove themselves worthy of recognition, so far you are the only one due to your friendliness." kiba just stared at him like he was some ass. Naruto sighed then elaborated "i just want to keep to myself unless i find someone who i find worth being around." kiba made an o with his mouth then smiled " well i'll be getting back to my seat friend." naruto smiled at that. 5 minutes later the teacher got to the room. 10 minutes into class naruto raised his hand and asked "do i have to read this stuff, i already know everything in these books." the new teacher umino iruka just stared at him incredulously then asked " how could you possibly know anything that is in these books." the only word iruka got from naruto was the word "library" iruka just stared at him for a second before asking "would you like to take the test early then?"**

 **Naruto just gave a respectful nod. The rest of the first period of class was spent filling out a 100 question test. While he was filling out his test he noticed a black haired duck ass styled emo kid was drilling holes in his back with his stare. After lunch it was time for shuriken practice each kid got 10 kunai and 10 shuriken which they through each at a target.**

 **Naruto got 8 out of ten kunai and 7 out of ten shuriken.**

 **After the shuriken jutsu training naruto spent the break they had hanging out with kiba. A few minutes later sasuke showed up and started insulting kiba because kiba only got 4 out of ten shuriken and 6 out of ten kunai. "You know being an ass towards everyone sasuke uchiha will not get you anywhere." sasuke spun around and sneered daggers. "And why would you care nobody." naruto just stared at him**

 **With a bored look before saying "one that is my friend you are talking to and two i am an uzumaki of the uzumaki clan which is the brother clan of the senju." sasuke just stared and then made a tsk sound before leaving. "Thanks naruto for standing up for me." kiba said with a happy smile. Naruto just gave him a curt nod.**

 **10 minutes later it is now time for the taijutsu practice in which naruto practiced alone since he already knew the kata's after he got home he went to a training ground and made a few hundred shadow clones to practice chakra control.**


	3. notice

**Dear readers, i am finding it harder to imagine scenarios and stuff for this story so please bear with me i will get this story done but i will take longer than expected. Every scenario i come up with feels artificial and not natural making it hard to come to terms with. I am trying to get this story done but i might need some help from other writers since i can't seem to force my imagination to come to terms with the story.**


End file.
